1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for testing candidate rocket nozzle materials.
2. Prior Art
No really satisfactory method has existed for testing materials for suitability for use in rocket nozzles. In the past such testing was done by making the rocket nozzle from the material to be tested and then firing the rocket. If the material survived it was deemed to be suitable. Unfortunately, this type of test was not a controlled test, such that one could determine the temperature at which the material failed.